A significant portion of commercial truck collisions are directly related to the front end blind spots that professional drivers are plagued with on a daily basis. In North America alone over 5000 deaths and 140,000 injuries occur annually. Prior attempts to address this issue include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,297 to Summers and International Patent Application Publication No. WO2005014339A1 to Vanderhoek.
The inventors have determined a need for improved accessories for increasing safety on commercial vehicles.